Qualtagh
by Aphrodhites
Summary: [HUNHAN!AU YAOI] Sehun adalah seorang traveler. Ketika sedang beristirahat di Shirakawago, sebuah desa kecil di Jepang, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria mungil yang bertingkah aneh padanya. Pria aneh itu selalu tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Sehun berpikir, apa dia sangat menyeramkan? Bad summary. Don't like, don't read. Ayok Review!:)


Cast: - Oh Sehun

\- Luhan

Support Cast: - Kim Jongin

\- Chanyeol

\- Byun baekhyun

\- Kris

Genre: AU, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, a lil bit drama

Rate: Teen - Mature (Maybe)

Chaptered.

 **A/N:** Halo, aku balik lagi nih bawa fanfic gak jelas uhuhuh

iseng banget bikin beginian :''')

Lagi mikir sesuatu, eh iseng mikir fanfic ini.

bertahap okay ceritanya~ tapi semoga suka :3

Desclaimer: Hanya storynya aja yang aku punya ^^

Summary: Sehun adalah seorang traveler muda. Ketika sedang beristirahat di Shirakawago, sebuah desa kecil di Jepang, dia bertemu dengan seorang pria mungil yang bertingkah aneh padanya. Pria aneh itu selalu tidak mau melihat wajahnya. Sehun berpikir, apa dia sangat menyeramkan?

 **Happy reading^^**

.

.

.

.

.

.

[ Qualtagh berarti orang pertama yang ditemui seseorang setelah meninggalkan rumah seseorang. ]

Di pagi buta yang dingin, kaki Sehun melangkah cepat dari biasanya. Pria jangkung itu tidak menyangka kalau suhu udaranya bakal sedingin ini, padahal saju masih agak lama turun. Sehun sudah sama seperti tentara yang akan pergi berperang.

Bagaimana tidak? Beanie, coat, syal, sarung tangan, boot—oh, jangan lupa, Sehun juga pakai Longjohn untuk dalaman. Dia merasa tenang ketika mengingat dia menunggunakan dalaman lebih, karena, udaranya dingin sekali. Dan dibelakang punggungnya ada backpack Deuter AC Lite 14 berwarna tosca—walau itu hanya backpack, tapi isinya adalah segala perlengkapan travelling.

Iya, travelling. Sehun adalah seorang traveler, berumur 24 tahun. Kebetulan, ibu dan ayahnya dulu suka travelling, kadang membawa Sehun ikut berkeliling dunia. Lagi-lagi, pria ini tidak menyangka kalau sekarang dia keracunan travel. Setelah beranjak dewasa, ia mulai suka travelling bersama teman-teman kampusnya. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, dia harus buru-buru ke halte bus di Nagoya. Sehun harus bertemu temannya untuk menemaninya ke tempat wisata di daerah kecil.

Dan disini lah Sehun, berjalan seperti dikejar anjing gila. Langkahnya cepat sekali tapi bukan berlari. Dia takut ketinggalan bus—ini semua salah ponsel Sehun yang ternyata lowbatt di penginapan alias alarm ponselnya tidak nyala. Rambut hitamnya bahkan belum sempat ia cuci karena terburu-buru. Apalagi pakaiannya, rata-rata berwarna coklat tua harus menabrak warna tosca. Jikalau saja waktu bisa diputar, Sehun ingin berlari ke tempat penginapan sebelumnya dan mengganti pakaian anehnya ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia harus mengejar waktu.

"Oi!" Teriak salah seorang pria di halte bus, terlihat terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun yang akhirnya lari setelah melihat dirinya melambaikan tangan.

Sehun berakhir dengan nafas tidak beraturan ketika sampai dihalte. Tangannya memegang gagang tangga halte dan tubuhnya membungkuk, masih berusaha mengatur nafas ceritanya.

Masih terbahak-bahak, pria berkulit _tan_ tadi menepuk punggung Sehun, "Aku nggak terkejut sama sekali soal keterlambatan kamu ini." Katanya menyindir tidak langsung.

"Keparat." Maki Sehun kemudian dia berdiri disamping temannya.

"Galaknya pak Sehun, aku takut sekali."

Sehun melirik tajam Jongin, temannya yang berprilaku menyebalkan—bahkan pria itu adalah pria yang mungkin sering menertawainya selama Sehun hidup. "Berhentilah tertawa, mulutmu bau." Ungkap Sehun yang akhirnya membuat Jongin berhenti tertawa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah ambil uang?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban singkat.

"Aku sudah tanya-tanya sama orang disana, katanya tidak ada buat gesek-gesek kartu," Kata Jongin, tangannya terlihat sedang meraih sesuatu dari saku jaket tebal yang dia gunakan.

"Bodoh. Didesa mana ada _EDC terminal_."

"Kau benar," Jongin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kita cuma beberapa hari disana kemudian kita langsung pergi ke Tokyo, _ara_?"

"Kita? Ke Tokyo?" Tanya Sehun, alisnya naik sebelah. "Ada apa di Tokyo? Lagipula aku pernah ke sana. Boros kalau di Tokyo."

"Kamu ini banyak protes, lihat saja nanti."

Setelah itu, Sehun benar-benar tidak protes sama sekali di bis. Dia tetap diam memandangi pemandangan Jepang yang sedang musim gugur. Karena matahari sudah mulai muncul dan menemani hari Sehun, pohon-pohon sudah terlihat berwarna jingga hingga kuning. Matanya terasa terhibur dengan pemandangan begini saja—ini lah yang Sehun nikmati ketika sedang travelling, pemandangan yang ia lihat sama seperti sarapan kesukaannya—oatmeal dengan berry segar dan dia tidak pernah bosan dengan itu.

"Oh ya," Sehun menoleh ke samping, dimana Jongin duduk. "Ini mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun, entah kenapa—dia tidak suka dengan kata _kita_ , Sehun enggan menyebutnya.

"Shi—shi apa tadi ya," Jongin sibuk membuka peta yang dia bawa, dari awal yang berlipat-lipat sekarang mungkin sebesar lengan Sehun. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya Jongin berkata, "Shi-shirakawa atau Shirakawa-go. Letaknya di Prefektur Gifu, Desa kecil yang jauh dari kehidupan modern. Aku lihat di _google sih_ rumahnya unik sekali. Termasuk penginapannya." Jelas Jongin yang terlihat _excited_.

"Apa semua orang disana pakai kimono?"

Jongin terkekeh, "Nggak lah. Cuma rumah-rumahnya saja yang masih di zaman Edo (awal zaman modern di Jepang). Nanti bebas mau ambil penginapan Minshuku atau Pensions."

"Oh begitu." Sehun menanggapinya dengan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, tanda sudah mengerti.

Waktu perjalan mengambil waktu selama 2jam dari Nagoya, dari bis Gifu yang mereka naiki hanya membayar 4000yen perorang. Menurut traveler seperti mereka, 4000 terbilang cukup mahal, apalagi mereka harus menjaga uang mereka dari keborosan.

.

.

.

Wajah Sehun terlihat suntuk pagi itu. Mata pandanya sedikit terlihat karena acara bangun mendadak yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan. Sambil menggendong backpacknya, Sehun berjalan malas keluar Bis. Sehun tampak tidak bersemangat, apalagi Jongin bilang padanya, kalau dia harus berjalan sekitar 10 menit untuk sampai di desa.

Sehun mengambil langkah yang lambat, kalau dibandingan dengan kecepatannya tadi pagi—ini sama persis seperti kura-kura dan kelinci. Nyatanya, lelaki berdagu tajam itu mulai mengantuk. Udara yang begitu dingin membuatnya ingin segera cepat-cepat tidur atau berendam di air panas. Benar kan?

Tapi, ketika matanya melirik ke samping. Dia mulai memerhatikan Jongin. Si hitam benar-benar terlihat bahagia, apalagi daun yang berguguran memberi kesan kebahagian Jongin sekarang. Pria itu terus tersenyum memandangi jalan. Padahal jelas, hanya ada jalan yang teksturnya muncul bebatuan berbentu bulat. Dan lebih jelasnya lagi, pemandangan ada di samping kanan dan kiri.

"Ada apa?"

"Hah? Apanya?" Jongin mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Ada sesuatu di Shirakawa?" Tanya Sehun, keduanya masih berjalan.

Jongin tertawa, "Entah. Aku merasa tidak sabar."

"Bibir kau hampir robek tahu. Jangan terlalu banyak tersenyum."

"Sial." Jongin kembali tertawa.

Tawa itu, batin Sehun. Lelaki itu tidak pernah berubah dari semasa SMP, Jongin senang sekali tertawa dan tersenyum. Apalagi banyak sekali yang menyukai Jongin hingga sekarang—pasti karena bibirnya yang sering melengkung. Sehun sempat berpikir, bagaimana tersenyum seperti itu dan bagaimana bibir itu terbuka lebar untuk tertawa. Sehun kadang rindu merasakan hal kecil seperti itu.

Perjalanan yang dilakukan bahkan tidak membuat Sehun tertarik melihat pemandangan. Apalagi ketika desa Shirakawa sudah terlihat. Semuanya dikelilingi hijau dan oranye. Dari gunung, sawah, sampai apapun. Ditambah pohon yang sedang gugur. Semuanya bangunan atau rumah tertata rapi. Sehun sempat _wah_ dengan bentuk rumah disana tapi kembali diam karena memikirkan sesuatu.

"Astaga, lihatlah!" Jongin berteriak keras. Gerakan yang ia lakukan menunjukan bahwa ia benar-benar senang datang ke sini. "Kita sampai di Shirakawa!" Lalu dia menarik Sehun melewati jembatan kecil yang dibawahnya ada sungai mengalir.

Seraya merangkul Sehun yang masih diam Jongin menatap temannya bingung. "Kenapa? Ada masalah? Lupa membawa sesuatu?" Tanya Jongin sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengantuk."

"Omong kosong." Jongin memutar kedua bola matanya. "Kita sudah sampai di Shirakawa. Sebentar lagi juga kita bakal ke Minshuku."

"Aku mau di Pensions." Ucap Sehun dengan wajah datar.

" _What?_ Tapi aku ingin di Minshuku, supaya kita bisa dekat sama keluarga disini." Protes Jongin tidak setuju.

"Aku bisa sendiri di Pensions. Nggak perlu repot-repot ke Minshuku. Aku ingin ketenangan untuk menggambar, _okay?_ " Kata Sehun, melepaskan rangkulan Jongin.

"Oh ayolah. Pensions lebih mahal."

"Kalau kau itu ibuku, aku akan menurut. Tapi nyatanya bukan, kan? Lagipula ini uangku."

"Brengsek." Akhirnya Jongin mengalah. Mereka berdua kembali berjalan dalam diam. Jongin tahu betul, pria itu tidak mau kalau keinginannya di bantah. Jadi dia akan mengalah daripada berdebat dengan pria menyebalkan di desa orang.

"Tapi kamu harus ke Minshuku dulu. Siapa tahu berubah pikiran." Ucap Jongin, masih berusaha membuat temannya ini menginap bersama dirinya. Alasan Jongin seperti ini supaya tidak ribet kalau mau pergi keluar.

Sehun berdecak, "Terserah. Bawel."

Jongin kembali tertawa melihat Sehun yang kesal.

.

.

Ini Minshuku – nya?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengamati secara detail bangunan itu. Jujur, agak asing dimatanya.

"Iya, ini _kan_ rumah." Kata Jongin sambil melepas sepatunya. Jongin kadang terlihat bodoh tanpa kaos kakinya itu –menurut Sehun. Kembali ke Jongin, pria itu berjalan mendekati pintu kemudian mengentuknya pelan sambil berteriak _Ohayou gozaimasu!_ Sampai rasanya gendang telinga Sehun hampir rusak.

"Apa pemiliknya sedang keluar ya?" Jongin bertanya pada Sehun yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Bodoh. Aku baru pertama kali datang kesini."

"Setidaknya cari jawaban." Jongin menggurutu karena bingung.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian, pintu pun bergeser. Menampilkan orang desa—berambut pirang.  
Kedua pria asal Seoul itu pun terdiam seketika. Ada seorang pria dihadapannya. Memakai baju polos dan celana pendek. Yang menarik perhatian adalah wajahnya yang sangat _bule_ , rambutnya agak gondrong dan berwarna pirang.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_. Ada keperluan apa?" pria itu, menatap Jongin yang bengong dibawahnya.

"A—Anu," Jongin salah tingkah. Tangannya bergerak gelisah begitu juga wajahnya yang bingung melihat Sehun seakan—harus bagaimana dihadapanku ada manusia aneh—"Aku dan temanku ingin memesan Minshuku untuk menginap selama beberapa hari disini. Apa bisa?" Sehun melotot mendengar Jongin berkata bahwa ia juga ingin menginap disini.

"Mm, bisa. Silahkan masuk dulu." Ucapnya singkat kemudian pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo." Bisik Jongin, tangannya diayun-ayun memberi isyarat Sehun harus ikut masuk. Pria itu menurut, ia melepas bootnya kemudian masuk ke dalam Minshuku bersama Jongin.

Minshuku adalah rumah-rumah penduduk yang memiliki kamar untuk disewakan selama musim panas, tapi kebetulan di Shirakawa semua musim pun bisa disewa. Suasana di Minshiku kental sekali dengan zaman Edo, hampir semuanya dibangun dan terbuat dari kayu atau bambu. Benar-benar khas tradisional Jepang. Warna kuning bambu membuat Jongin dan Sehun merasa tenang. Apalagi banyaknya pintu disetiap ruangan yang kini sedang digeser oleh pria desa tadi. Menampilkan meja makan dan beberapa bantal di ujung kanan. Ada juga tempat berkumpul keluarga.

Interior kamarnya menggunakan tatami dan memiliki suasana layaknya ryokan. Hanya saja karena skalanya kecil dan fasilitasnya terbatas, ditambah dengan pengelolaannya yang juga tradisional, maka minshuku bisa dikategorikan sebagai budget ryokan. Ryokan sendiri adalah penginapan dengan fasilitas dan bangunan berarsitektur Jepang.

Suasana hening. Bahkan hembusan Sehun bernafas pun terdengar oleh Jongin.

"Untuk berapa orang?" Pria tadi bertanya, suaranya berat.

Jongin tersenyum canggung, tangannya pura-pura menyenggol lengan Sehun. "Untuk dua orang." Kata Jongin. Namun Sehun hanya diam karena masih kesal dengan Jongin.

"Berapa hari?"

"Ti-tiga hari."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar." Pria itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan dua lelaki idiot yang sedang bingung.

" _Blond. Fucking blond_ , Kim Jongin." Sehun berbicara setelah pria si pemilik Minshiku ini menaiki tangga yang dekat pintu masuk.

Jongin nyegir, "Sepertinya aku tidak yakin kalau kita sedang di desa." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun mengangguk setuju. Walau sudah sering ke banyak desa di beberapa negara. Baru kali ini Sehun melihat orang yang tinggal didesa—rambutnya pirang menyala. Dan, astaga, perawakan pria tadi bukanlah perawakan orang Jepang. Tubuhnya bahkan lebih tinggi dari Sehun dan Jongin.

Dan kau lihat bagaimana dia berpakaian? Astaga, pakaian itu bisa saja dipakai Sehun kalau sedang bersantai dirumah—ya walau Sehun notabene anak dari orang kaya tapi faktanya memang baju yang dipakai tadi mirip dengan baju Sehun dirumah.

Tidak pikir lama, Sehun pun berdiri. Dia memilih mengamati apa yang ada disekitarnya daripada harus duduk disamping Jongin. Temannya terus-terusan berbicara betapa anehnya pria tadi. Semua memang sangat-sangat tradisional. Sehun bisa melihat bagaimana pemiliknya mendesain tempat ini dengan baik—apalagi hiasan hiasan yang dipajang.

Ada satu hal menarik yang Sehun lihat. Ada beberapa foto yang dipajang diatas meja kayu didekat ruang keluarga. Berhubung Minshuku sama seperti Guest House—dimana keluarga pemilik rumah dan yang menginap digabungan—pasti yang difoto ini adalah keluarga yang mempunyai Minshiku disini.

Yang menarik menurut Sehun—ada foto seorang wanita berambut pendek atau mungkin hampir sama seperti potongan laki-laki sedang berdiri diantara pohon sakura. Entah hanya halusinasi atau apa, matanya bersinar dari foto itu. Wajahnya cantik dan sangat manis seperti gula. Bibirnya—uh, Sehun bisa melihat bibirnya sama seperti buah Cherry. _Plump_.

"Kris! Berasnya—ugh—berat!"

Sehun segera membalik ketika mendengar seorang pria berteriak dari luar Minshuku.

Suaranya terdengar manis.

"Oi, Sehun. Ada apa? Pipimu merah begitu."

Sehun mengangkat bahunya. Ia memilih berjalan menuju tangga yang dekat pintu masuk. Setelah melihat ke pintu masuk yang terbuka dia mengernyit.

"Tidak ada orang." Batinnya.

"A-a—"

"Huh?" Sehun pun menoleh ke belakang.

"A-awa—" Wanita itu, yang ada dibingkai tadi. Sehun melihat sosoknya secara langsung di ditengah tangga. Wanita berambut kuning madu yang sedang berusaha mengangkat karung beras itu benar-benar manis dimata Sehun. Dia sungguh terpesona. Bahkan pakaian rumahnya yang sama seperti pria pirang tadi Sehun anggap sebagai dress pendek, pasti membuat wanita itu semakin imut.

Tapi Sehun lupa, kalau dia menghiraukan sesuatu.

"Awaaaaaaaaaas!"

 ** _BRUUK!_**

Tubuh pria kurus bernama Sehun terjatuh membanting lantai kayu cukup keras. Kepalanya sakit—terutama ia merasakan seseorang menimpa tubuhnya yang seperti teri itu. Rasanya tambah sakit. Sehun mendengar suara percikan benda kering berjatuhan ke lantai kayu.

Sehun mengerang kesakitan.

"A-aduh,"

Secara perlahan Sehun membuka kedua bola matanya. Apa dia sudah mati?  
Dia sempat aneh dengan angin yang berhembus tepat ke wajahnya. Tanpa memikirkan yang lain, Sehun berhasil membuka matanya. Alhasil, mata hazelnya terbalalak menatap wajah seseorang yang sedang terpejam dan mengerang kesakitan sama seperti dirinya.

Kalau difikir, Sehun lah yang harus merasa ke sakitan. Jelas tubuhnya terbanting keras ke lantai—dia bisa melihat beras berserakan dilantai dan juga di rambut ikal orang ini. Sehun tidak ingin banyak bicara dan bergerak, tubuhnya sudah retak begitu saja.

Menunggu wanita diatasnya membuka mata adalah hal aneh untuknya. Hal baru. Entah kenapa dia menunggu-nunggu.

"A-aduh nyeri." Ungkap wanita itu seraya berusaha membuka mata.

"Harusnya aku yang nyeri."

Wanita itu pun langsung membuka matanya dan terbelalak. Ia terkejut amat parah. Wajahnya bahkan sangat dekat dengan Sehun.

"As-astaga!" Dia berteriak tepat diwajah Sehun.

Sehun pun mendorong tubuh wanita ini agar tidak menimpanya—you know, posisi ini sangat canggung. Namun, Sehun sadar, kedua tangannya berada didada wanita itu.

Sehun bingung. Dadanya terasa—datar? Tanpa dia sadari, tangan gagahnya mencoba meremas sesuatu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"K-kau seorang la—laki—laki?"

"Hah?" Lalu orang diatasnya melihat pemandangan dimana Sehun sedang melakukan pelecehan. Keduanya pun sama-sama terdiam.

Sebelum akhirnya manusia berwajah manis itu berteriak kencang dan mengambil beras yang berserakan untuk dilempar sembarang ke wajah Sehun.

"Astaga Luhan!"

TBC/END?

Aku bingung nih dilanjutin apa enggak. semoga Review kalian jadi acuan biar aku tetep lanjut fanficku yang ini atau sama yang Plastic memories.

Well, aku mudah buntu pikirannya huhu.

Makannya, ayo REVIEW - follow/fav! ini sangat berarti loh buat author2 hehehe.

 **NOTE** : Pensions itu sama aja kayak Mishuku, tapi Pensions lebih ke barat-baratan gayanya, jd barang didalamnya juga bisa ditemuin dirumah kita. Jadi harganya lebih mahal.


End file.
